


Live a little

by shittyusername



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BUT FUCK YEH, FUCK YEH, MUKE THREESOME - Freeform, Multi, THIS PROBS SUCKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyusername/pseuds/shittyusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically michaels playing video games while cuddling u n well 
            </p></blockquote>





	Live a little

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks just fyi

It was just a normal day off with michael, he was playing some stupid game on his xbox and you were traipsing around the house in nothing but a pair of panties and one of michaels tshirts, just enjoying eachother's company. 

Midway through michaels game you walk into the room and stand next to the bed giving michael the look he knows oh too well, hinting you wanted to cuddle. He paused his game before moving up the bed, leaning almost upright against the headboard and opening his arms to invite you into his grip. You complied happily, crawling on the bed until you're laying inbetween michael's legs, him almost immediately wrapping his arms around you and pressing play on his game. 

It had been about 5 minutes since you'd joined him, just contently watching him playing xbox, his arms around you, controller resting on your groin when suddenly he drove over a bit of grass on the game causing the controller to vibrate a little against you making you squirm a little. You thought nothing of it and you thought michael was the same until it happened again, and again, and more frequently, him driving off the road on the game, putting slightly more pressure on you as the controller vibrated making you flinch and squirm. After about the 6th time you started to think it wasnt a coincidence and turned around to see that shit eating smirk on his face. "Michael unless you're gonna get off this game and pay me some attention fucking stop" he held back a giggle and replied "i dunno what you're talking about babe" then continued with his game. A few minutes later it happened again. "Michael" "yes babe?" "Stop" "whats the matter baby, dont wanna play?" You slumped back in between his legs and crossed your arms leaving michael to get back to doing his thing, yet the game remained paused.   
Suddenly he pulled you further up against him so your back was resting against his chest and starting kissing your neck, sucking that sweet spot while his hand inched lower and lower until it was just lingering above where you needed him the most. You pushed your hips up into his touch and instead of pulling away he started rubbing you over your panties. He gasped "huh, naughty girl, feel how wet that made you" you groaned and burried your face in his neck blushing slightly "hey dont be embarrassed, thats fucking hot" he reassured you before shoving his hands into your panties and running his fingers along your slit collecting a pool of your juices and bringing his hand to your mouth gesturing for you to put his fingers in your mouth "taste yourself baby" you obliged, sucking his fingers into your mouth swirling your tongue between them, hearing him groan and feeling his dick harden more against your lower back you pulled off with a pop, smirking up at him. He looked at you in complete awe before shoving his hands back into your panties immediately getting to work on stimulating your clit, rubbing round clockwise circles over it, his free hand reaching up your (his) shirt and squeezing your boob then pinching your nipple, making you arch your back in pure pleasure, trying to muffle your moans in his neck michael squeezes your boobs again "nuh uh princess, wanna hear how good i make you feel, dont hold back, moan for me" you let out a loud moan at his words, arching your back again. He continued to rub your clit with his skilled fingers "fuck, im gonna cum" you moaned, "cum for me baby, come on, be a good girl, cum" his words of encouragement were all you needed as you let go arching your back away from michael, pleasure coursing through your whole body, twitching as you came down from your high. But michael didnt stop. You were twitching from oversensitivity now, squirming uncomfortably, "Michael..." You whispered breathlessly, "its ok baby, i want you to be a good girl and cum for me again, can you do that?" He whispered softy, "i-i dont know-" "i know you can, be my good little girl" you nodded, focusing on the pleasure of him playing with your clit again , hand still on your boob squeezing every now and then, everything felt 5x more heightened and you were moaning uncontrollably now, michael growling words of encouragement to you "come on baby" "good girl" "i know you can do it my little slut" you were almost there when the door swung open, a flusted luke taking up the whole of the doorway, his usually pale cheeks turning a bright shade of pink as his eyes nervously took in the sight, you tried to cover yourself up in embarrassment but michael didnt stop, he continued to rub your clit, you tried holding back the moans he was causing while trying to cover yourself up, "i-i-i- im really, im sorry ill leave sorry i-i didnt realise, sorry" luke stuttered out, entire face glowing red from embarrassment, turning around and starting to shut the door, hoping to forget what he walked in on, michael looked at you before saying "lukey, wait, why dont you join us?" luke stopped in his tracks "wh-what" "oh come on luke, i can see your boner from here, y/n is hot as fuck you know you fancy her, and it's not like you havent sucked my dick before, come on" "i-i dunno" luke said, breathing quickening and face somehow darkening, "come on luke, live a little' michael encouraged him, you just stared at him in complete confusion as he smirked at you, "cmon luke, shes gagging for 2 cocks to open her up, shes ready for it, already came for me tonight and shes so ready to go again, how about we see how many times we can make her cum until shes begging for us to stop" michael said, more for your entertainment than lukes, luke stepped back into the room, dick evidently hard under his jeans, you moaned at the sight. Michaels hand slipped out of your panties and you immediately stood up running over to luke and pulling him onto the bed before stripping the little clothes you were wearing off , both boys staring at you, mouths agape, "well come on, what are you waiting for?"

**Author's Note:**

> YO SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS FAM????


End file.
